mokkorifandomcom-20200214-history
Ophelia
Ophelia is Variel's favorite demon doll, crafted by the master doll artisan Rosier. She doesn't say very much. She's just sort of there. Basic Stats Full Name: Ophélie Marcelline Aliases and Nicknames: Lia Gender: none, technically; modeled to be physically female Species: Doll Ethnicity: n/a Age: was made sometime in the 1700s Birthdate: none Blood Type: none Hometown: ?? Languages: Demonic, French, English Occupation: being a doll Appearance HEIGHT: 5'9"/175cm WEIGHT: 145lb/65.5kg Body: Slim but not overly so; she was built with a rather firm body structure, on a medium frame. She boasts good curves with a large bust (F cup). She has a balanced hourglass shape with somewhat thick hips and thighs to offset her heavy top. Hair: Long and dark brown, almost black, very thick and luxurious. She usually has her bangs cut straight across her forehead. Sometimes she waves it at the bottom. Eyes: Deep steel blue, framed by thick dark lashes. Her eyebrows aren't overly thin but are kept neat and delicately curved. Skin: Pale and smooth, creamy in complexion. Voice: Low but feminine, a dark voice with a bit of huskiness to it. But she rarely ever speaks, so it's not something most people hear, unless they're Variel. Clothing: Variel likes to see her dolled up in black lace, or in vibrant purples or blues. She'll wear pretty much anything he wants her to wear, from old-style ball gowns to modern secretary wear. Left on her own, she'd probably just be naked. Additional: She doesn't smile. Personality Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Busywork, housework, birdwatching, visiting aviaries, ballet, opera, watercolor and oil painting, English gardens, French and English things, art museums, crossword puzzles, sudoku. Color: Royal Violet, Peacock Blue Food and Drink: Earl Grey, digestive biscuits Fragrance: Lavender Cigarette: doesn't smoke Music: Ralph Vaughan Williams, opera Clothing: whatever Variel buys her. Underwear: lacy lingerie, bust-boosting bustiers Animal: Birds, especially richly colorful ones: Peacocks, Hummingbirds, Cardinals, Blue Jays, Plum Starlings Season: Spring, when the birds are everywhere Place: Indoors Book: Gardening books, art and photography Movie: Nature documentaries, period romances Subject: Gardens, Ballet, Art Sport: Dance, Gardening? Lucky Number: none Sexual: Asexual Other Likes: pretty things, flowers Dislikes: Dirty things, carpets, ultra-modern style, people who talk excessively, ringlets, children Fears: Being cut open or dismembered, being raped Disgusts: Snails, worms, blood, menstruation, unpleasant smells, meat Traits Handedness: Ambidextrous MBTI Personality: WTF IQ: ??? Political Views: None Religion: None Background Under Construction. Relationships Lovers *Jasmine: Ophelia and Jasmine became very close friends and despite their quiet natures they bonded very deeply. They're quite attached to one another. Friends *Variel: Owner. Not so much friends, but they have the bond of doll and doll owner. Family *Rosier: creator. *Vesper: another of Rosier's advanced creations, Ophelia was made when Variel became so annoying to Rosier in his bid to steal Vesper away that Rosier made Ophelia just for the persistent demon. Pets *None, but wants birds. Lots of birds. Housing *See Variel. Additional Info and Trivia *Under Construction. Roleplays/Stories Under Construction. Gallery ophelie03.png ophelie01.png ophelie04.png ophelie06.png Category:Sono's Characters Category:Roleplay Category:Female Characters Category:Fantasy Category:Doll